Nick the Babysitter
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick watches all three of the kids for an afternoon, find out if the kids are behaved or if they drive him completely crazy! Please Read and Review!


Nick the Babysitter

Nick was watching all three of the kids by himself for the first time since the new baby had arrived. Nick thought it would be nice for Jackie to get out of the house and have some fun for a while since she hadn't been able too in a while, so her and a friend were going to go to coffee and then the mall.

Things were going surprisingly smooth for Nick at home.

"Hungy dada." Jasmine said.

"You're hungry, ok, what do you and your brother want?" Nick asked.

"macheese." She said.

"What?" "Macheese." She repeated.

"Sweetie, I don't know what that is." Nick said.

"macheese, macheese, macheese." She said over and over.

"Hold on, let me call your mother." Nick mumbled.

"Macheese." She said again.

"Yeah, I know, I know, machesse." Nick said trying not to lose his patients.

He dialed Jackie's number.

"Hello, is everything ok?" Jackie said when she answered the phone after looking at the caller ID.

"Oh honey, you have no faith in me." Nick laughed.

"Yes I do." She assured him.

"Yeah everything is going great, but Jasmine keeps telling me macheese and I have no clue what a macheese is." He said.

She burst out laughing

"She wants macaroni and cheese Nicky."

"Oh ok, macheese, now that makes sense. Thank you, sorry to bother you but she was starting to drive me nuts."

"No problem, see you soon." Jackie said.

Nick went to the cupboard and took out a package of macaroni and cheese.

"Is this what you want?" He said showing the box to Jasmine.

"Yeah macheese." She said excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

"Your mommy is good." Nick laughed.

Nick made the macaroni and cheese. He gave a bowl to Jasmine and then mashed some of it up so Houston could have some too.

"Is it good?" he asked his little girl.

"Yeah." She grinned.

Nick smiled "Is it as good as mommy's?" he asked.

"No" the little girl said.

Nick laughed _well I asked_ he thought to himself.

He put the pot in the sink to cool and then took the kids into the living room. He fed the baby her bottle and after that she fell asleep. When the baby was settled in her bassinet Nick looked around the room, Jasmine was trying to put a different outfit on her baby doll but Houston was nowhere in sight.

"I'm missing one." Nick said out loud to no one in particular.

"Jasmine where is your brother?" He asked as he looked at Jasmine.

"Houden?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, that would be your brother." Nick laughed.

"Outside?" Jasmine offered, not looking up from her baby doll.

"No, your brother isn't outside by himself you silly girl." Nick said.

Just then Nick heard a loud thud in the kitchen followed by a wail. Nick got up and raced into the kitchen. Houston had managed to pull out four of the pots and pans out of the cupboard and they now lay scattered in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Houston, how'd you even get into the cupboard with the child safety lock on there?" Nick asked as he went over to his little boy.

Nick then remembered that when he made the macaroni and cheese he forgot to shut the cupboard. He picked Houston up and then he noticed the child safety lock was on the floor, Houston had managed to rip it right off.

"Holy cow bud, you don't know your own strength, you broke that right off the cupboard, I'm going to call you Brutus from now on." Nick chuckled as he carried Houston into the living room. Houston continued to cry,

"You're alright little guy, it just scared you." Nick consoled.

All the noise had woken up Johnna as well and now she too was screaming. Nick sighed as he switched Houston to the other arm and then very carefully grabbed the baby out of her bassinette. Nick sat down on the couch and looked at the two kids who were both still crying.

"_So this is what it would be like to have twins. Boy am I glad you guys came one at a time."_ He thought to himself with a laugh.

Eventually Houston stopped crying and Johnna fell back asleep. Nick looked around the living room, it looked like the room had been ravaged by a tornado, not to mention the pots and pans all over the kitchen floor.

"Guys help me clean this mess, mommy is going to be home soon, if she comes home and finds the house like this she'll never leave the house again." He said to Jasmine and Houston.

Jasmine started helping Nick throw the toys in the toy box but as fast as she and Nick were throwing them in Houston was taking them out again.

"No Houden." Jasmine said, sounding very irritated.

"Buddy, put them into the toy box, don't take them out." Nick said as he demonstrated what he wanted him to do.

Houston caught on and started actually helping. After all the toys had been put away Nick quickly went into the kitchen and stuffed everything in the cupboard that Houston had pulled out. He had just sat back down in the living room when Jackie walked through the front door.

"Hi guys." She said cheerfully.

"Hi, did you have fun?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, we did, how'd you guys do here?"

"We did fine, no problems." Nick said with a smile.

"Good." Jackie said as she peeked into the bassinette and saw that Johnna was starting to wiggle around.

"I'll go make her bottle." Nick said as he started to get off the couch.

"Nope, I'll do it, you've taken care of them all day." Jackie said as she went into the kitchen.

As she was preparing the bottle she noticed the child safety lock sitting on the cupboard.

"_That's odd."_ She thought as she finished making the bottle.

"Honey what happened to the child safety lock, why is it off the cupboard?" she asked as she walked back into the living room with the bottle in her hand.

Nick didn't answer, he couldn't, because he was fast asleep on the couch.


End file.
